


Uno, dos, tres

by Irrelefante



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, fluffy af
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: Un vistazo a un Universo Alterno (más ordinario, más doméstico) donde la felicidad es alcanzable (y no importuna al resto de mundo).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorZPrincezZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/gifts).



> Este es un antiguo escrito mío que subo como agradecimiento, por sus bonitos y detallados reviews, por su apoyo a mis fics, a ColorZPrincezZ. Sweetie, no pude alargar más "Ve y Diles", espero que esto lo compense aunque sea una nadita.

Un tintinear de llaves y un clic del interruptor de luz invaden el departamento que se había mantenido en silencio casi todo el día. Minho ingresa con una pequeña bolsa de papel en mano y un bolso negro colgando de un hombro, el cual procede a colgar en uno de los percheros del pasillo de la entrada. En el rostro le baila una pequeña sonrisa con vestigios de cansancio, mientras guarda el envase de frutillas en el fridge — _nunca hay demasiadas_. Ya en el baño, prepara la tina para un relajante baño después del trabajo. No que haga demasiado, no en su condición. Aunque, si por Changmin fuera, el menor no trabajaría en lo absoluto, pero no están para darse tales lujos ni Minho para soportar estar todo el día en casa sin hacer nada productivo. Afortunadamente, ser cajero no requiere esfuerzo físico, pues ni siquiera tiene que llenar las bolsas, para eso hay otro dependiente en cada módulo; y si a eso le sumamos que el _market_ queda a 4 cuadras del departamento — _no buses ni su inesperada alta tasa de golpes/asaltos/choques/muertes/¿secuestros?, please, Changmin_ —, pues es casi dinero regalado.

 

Minho se acomoda en la tina de agua tibia-caliente.

 

—Ahhh…

 

No, no es un trabajo pesado, pero le fastidia un poco la espalda. Su barriga no es enorme, no aún, pero ya no puede disimularla más, por ello ha agregado 3 sweaters _extra large_ a su ropero. Reposa la cabeza en una toalla enrollada contra el borde de la tina, cierra los ojos, suspira, acaricia de vientre. Hace 5 meses se enteró, hace 3 — _cuando se le comenzó a abultar el abdomen_ — recién lo creyó, hace 2 comenzó a patear, a penas ayer se le antojó _fugu_ con salsa picante y queso. Agradece internamente que las nauseas hayan terminado, no así el descontrol de su vejiga.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minho arruga su nariz, se remueve un poco sobre las 5 almohadas bajo su espalda sobre la cama, se sobresalta cuando siente unas manos viajando en su vientre.

 

—Lo siento —dice Changmin, ofreciéndole una sonrisa—. Sólo quería cubrirte, pero al final…

 

Minho repara en la colcha que le cubre hasta los muslos.

 

—No—responde—. Está bien… Sólo quería descansar un poco, no pretendía dormir tanto. —Coloca sus manos sobre las de él.

 

—¿La espalda? —El otro asiente—. ¿Quieres merendar aquí en la cama? ¿Más almohadas? Podría preguntarle al doctor algún tipo de analgésico muscular para… —Se detiene porque Minho sacude la cabeza en negación, sonriendo.

 

—Sólo quería descansar, Changmin. No es nada —, le dice, llevando una de sus manos a las mejillas del otro, tranquilizándolo, pues sabe se contiene las ganas de pedirle por enésima vez que deje el trabajo—. Además, tú + comida = desastre total.

 

—¡Hey! —, reclama el mayor, pero no argumenta, prefiere hacerle cosquillas con los labios en la piel del vientre.

 

Minho ríe, fuerte, a veces grave, a veces agudo, la mandíbula le tiembla, las esquinas de los ojos contienen una pequeña lágrima, sus mejillas sonrosadas, la piel más tersa que nunca. Y Changmin siente que no se puede ser más feliz, ahí mismo, en su discreto departamento, con su humilde sueldo de profesor de idiomas, con un estofado humeando en la cocina y con aquel humor de hogar que invade cada rincón. La recompensa de dos vidas llevadas con dignidad, justo ahí, en Minho besando sus cabellos, en el tercer corazón que late bajo sus manos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Palabras:** 575.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Alineación Centrado porque la felicidad es demasiado bonita para vestirse de prosa.  
> 2\. Wiii! Es la primera vez que uso la opción de "gift this work to" del AO3. Espero lo haya hecho bien-- /worried


End file.
